Babyfather
by kelseyhale
Summary: During the summer break before senior year while there boyfriend and girlfriend were away, Finn and Mercedes end up in keeping each other company in more ways then one, When they return to school they brought a secret with them…..Mercedes's pregnant, Can Finn and Mercedes keep the pregnancy a secret from Rachel and can they make the relationship work for the sake of the baby.
1. The Unexpected

_**Finn's House - Summertime**_

_**"I'm pregnant"**_ Mercedes said as she gave Finn the pregnancy test, Finn already knew he was the dad because she's the only one that he had sex with that summer, Finn can see the tears coming from her eyes and went to hug her _**"We'll get through this together"**_ Only then he started to cry, It was around July the fourth to be exact, Only three weeks before they had sex for the first time while there parents went to Gatlinburg together, They were struggling in there relationships, Finn with Rachel and Mercedes with Sam who were on vacation elsewhere and were keeping each other company during the summer since no one else from the glee group were around.

Kurt and Blaine walked into Finn's room to see Mercedes and Finn on the edge of Finn's bed crying _**"Everything alright?"**_Kurt said as he looked at his step-brother and best friend _**"Cedes Pregnant"**_ Finn first words since he started crying _**"What are you gonna do?"**_ Blaine said as he sat next to Finn _**"We dont know yet"**_ Mercedes said as Kurt put his hand on Mercedes _**"How are you gonna tell Sam and Rachel?"**_ Blaine said looking at Finn and Mercedes _**"I was planning on dumping Rachel anyways, Are relationship is going no where"**_ Finn said as he got off his bed _**"And how the hell are we gonna tell our parents?"**_ Kurt said as he crossed his arms and looked at Finn, Thats when the door knocked **_"Shit"_** Finn said as he open his door to see Burt, Mercedes dad and Mr Schue.

Outside the room Burt walks by Finn's door as to heard the commotion going on he silently went back down the stairs to where Carole was _**"I happen to hear something while i was walking by Finn's room"**_ Burt said to his wife as she was getting food ready for the grill out _**"Mercedes pregnant and Finns the dad"**_ Carole looked at her husband in shocked _**"I'm guessing he just found out because he was crying"**_ Carole takes off her apron _**"Oh finny! what's he gonna do?"**_ Burt looks out at the patio where Mercedes parents, Mr Schue and Emma were sitting at _**"I guess were gonna have to talk to them"**_

Burt goes to the patio and whispers into Mercedes dad's ear _**"Mercedes is pregnant"**_ When her Dad heard this he looked at Burt _**"Pregnant?"**_ He said as Mr Schue looked at the dads _**"Burt, Whats going on?"**_ Burt looks at Schue _**"Mercedes Pregnant, Finn's the dad, That's all i know"**_ Mercedes Dad gets up from the table and follows Burt and Schue up to Finn's room _**"Here's the thing, We're not gonna kill Finn!"**_Burt said walking up the steps and Knocks on the door_** "Let me do all the talking"**_ Burt looking at Schue and Mercedes dad, Finn opens the door to see the three men _**"We need to talk"**_ Burt said as the three men walked into Finn's room _**"We know, I heard you talking while i was up her before"**_ Burt said nervously _**"Mercedes, How long are you?"**_ Mercedes dad said calmly _**"About three weeks"**_Mercedes said facing her father_** "We only knew today"**_ Finn said as looked at Mr Schue _**"Your not angry with us?"**_ Mercedes said thats when her dad smiled _**"Sweetie, we're just worried"**_ Mr Schue finally spoke _**"What are you gonna do once school starts?"**_ Finn looks at Mr Schue and then Mercedes_** "I guess we'll have to keep it a secret until she gets bigger"**_Finn said as he finally got the words out.

After an hour of talking Finn, Mercedes along with Kurt, Blaine and the three older men went downstairs to see Carole, Mercedes, and Emma in the living room _**"So, whats the plan?"**_ Carole said as Burt walked over to her _**"There gonna keep the baby, Stay in school, but there gonna live separately until graduation, You know keep things on the down low"**_ Burt said and then points to Kurt _**" I hope Kurt and Blaine can keep this a secret"**_ Kurt looks at his dad_** "I will"**_ Then Mr Schue spoke _**"I'll let Sue know about this, Figgins too so they dont have a field day"**_ Finn smiled at this _**"Anything else we should know"**_ Mrs Jones asked _**"Dont tell Sam or Rachels parents"**_ Finn said knowing that They came in once in a while for checkups _**"I think we got everything out in the open, I say we eat"**_ Mr Jones said as he hug his daughter, As everyone went on the patio Mercedes and Finn looked at each other and smiled _**"I guess its a new chapter for both of us"**_ Finn as he hugged the mother of his unborn child_** "It's gonna be hard, But were here for each other"**_Mercedes said as she and Finn went hand in hand out to the backyard.

* * *

_**McKinley High School:**_

_**"So Schue told me about your pregnancy" **_Sue said as Mercedes and Finn entered her office on the first day of senior year _**"And you being the sperm donor"**_ Sue said as she pointed to Finn who's pretty much use to Sue's insults _**"Your lucky your not in cheerios anymore, Or i had to kick your off the squad"**_ Sue who now is pointing to Mercedes _**"Right now in private i'm your ally, But out there in those hallways watch out"**_ Sue said with a smile _**"And if Schue or Your parents are busy, You come to me alright"**_ She heard the door open, It was Mr Schue _**"Thought you were one of the students, Was just telling them if you weren't around to come to me"**_ Mr Schue smiled at this and left the room _**"Okay you may go now"**_ And the two teenagers left the room as Sue followed them out_** "Oh the next time you come in my office going on about my flaws, I'll have you expelled"**_ She said giving them a wink which made the two laugh as the bell rang for class.

After there first class Rachel walks to Finn who looked less then impressed to see her_** "Why haven't you called me this summer?"**_Rachel said as he tried to walk away to his next class _**"I guess you didn't get my text"**_ He said out loud to her**_ "What text?"_** Rachel said being curious _**"It's over Rachel, I sent it this morning"**_ and walked into his next class _**"You cant do this to me Finn Hudson!"**_ Rachel said really loud as Mercedes walk past her_** "Really Rachel"**_Mercedes said as Blaine and her walked into the same class.

_**"Can i come with you guys to the ultrasound after school"**_ Blaine said quietly to Finn and Mercedes _**"Did you have to ask that in class"**_ Finn said giving a look then smiling _**"Of course, Since you are one of the god daddies"**_Blaine laughed at that as he went to his seat _**"That Blaine sometimes"**_Finn said to Mercedes _**"And i guess you heard Rachel threw a temper tantrum"**_ Looking at Mercedes laugh_** "Yep, And i told Sam"**_ Finn looked at his desk for a second _**"What he said?"**_ Mercedes turn to Finn _**"He wasn't upset, He wants us to still be friends"**_ Finn smiled at Mercedes and then waved at Sam who just walked into the room_** "At least you told him about, You know, I cant even face Rachel"**_ Mercedes looks as Sam walks up to Her and Finn _**"So... Friends?"**_ Sam as he put his hand out But Finn stands up and gives him a hug "Friends? Were bros!" Which made Mercedes laugh as she watched Sam and Finn hug.

During lunch Finn, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Sam sat together _**"Sue knows about it?"**_ Sam said as he grabbed a fry from his tray _**"Yeah, So does Schue and Emma"**_ Finn said picking at the purple lettuce on his salad _**"Anyone else?"**_Sam said as Puck was walking over to the table _**"What you guys talking about?"**_ Puck said sitting down at the table _**"Walking dead season finale"**_ Finn said looking up at Puck _**"It sucked"**_ which everyone at the tabled agreed with _**"I had to turn it to family guy it was that bad"**_ Mercedes then said as Puck looked kinda of said _**"Oh i thought you were talking about Sue"**_ Puck said walked back over to his table _**"That was close!"**_ Blaine said with a sigh of relief as Mercedes quickly runs out of the room _**"Think she's gonna be sick?"**_ Kurt said as Finn and the others look at him_** "Um you think Kurt"**_Finn slapping his step brothers head.

Mercedes reached the girls bathroom toilet in time _**"Are you okay?"**_ a girls voice who sounded like Quinn as Mercedes wiped her mouth with toilet paper as she walked out of the stall to see it was Quinn _**"Cedes... Are you?"**_ She whispered as she walked up to her _**"Yes"**_ Mercedes looked at Quinn_** "How long are you? Whose the father? What are you going to do? Does Sam know?"**_ Mercedes laughed as her friend questioned her _**"About a month, Finn's the dad, Were keeping the baby but were living separately until schools over and Sam knows"**_ Quinn smiles at Mercedes _**"Does Rachel know?"**_ Mercedes grins _**"Nope she'll need to figure it out herself" **_Mercedes took her phone out and texted Finn_** "I had to tell Quinn, She heard me puking"**_ Quinn Put her arm around Mercedes_** "Anyone else know?"**_ Mercedes laughed_**"The parents, Schue, Emma, Sue, Blaine, Kurt and Couch Sue" **_Quinn laughed as Mercedes did a zipper on her lips as they walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Finn dropped Mercedes off at her house after the ultrasound _**"I still cant believe we fit Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Quinn in that small room"**_ Finn laughing at what happen at in the OBGYN office _**"Thought i was gonna kill Blaine"**_ Mercedes said as she got Finn's copy of the ultrasound cd out of her purse _**"This is yours, I'll see you tomorrow unless you wanna call me"**_ Mercedes said with a smile, Finn in return gave her a grin as she went into her house, Finn drove home to his house, Headed into his room, Pop the CD in his laptop as he watched the little fetus moving around in Mercedes, It was only half an hour since he dropped of Mercedes that his phone rang.

_**"Hey you watching the ultrasound?"**_ Mercedes said on the other end of the phone _**"Yeah, cant you believe it?"**_ Finn smiling at the ultrasound _**"Believe what?"**_ Mercedes laughing as Finn touch the screen of his laptop_** "That little thing growing in your belly"**_ Finn continues to stare at the ultrasound _**"And what about this little thing in my belly"**_ Finn still touch the the screen as Mercedes spoke "It's beautiful" Mercedes sweet voice goes on to say _**"even it isn't a he or she yet"**_Finn laughed at this _**"As long as it's ours"**_Finn said as the two talk over the next hour over the ultrasound, After Finn got off the phone as he can do was look at the ultrasound.


	2. God Only Knows

**"Quit calling me Rachel!" **Kurt's voice from outside Finn's room before he walked into the room _**"Was she interrogating you?"**_ Finn said getting ready for school _**"Better you bet"**_ Kurt said as he checked his phone _**"Oh cedes text me"**_ Finn laughed at him _**"Yeah she told me"**_ Finn showing him the text she sent him earlier _**"Guess we're going to the doctors after glee"**_Finn said grabbing his backpack and heading down to the steps "_**Oh crap i forgot we had glee after school"**_ That's when Carole came to the rescue _**"Dont worry i had the doctor change it to after glee, Dont worry finny"**_Carole gave her boys a hug and they left for school.

* * *

_**At School:**_

_**"I'm gonna pop some tags" **_Sam was doing his macklemore impression when Finn walked into class that morning _**"Dude that song's getting old"**_ Finn said sitting at the desk next to him when Mercedes and Quinn walked in and sat behind the boys _**"So is Harlem shake"**_ Mercedes said as she slightly slapped her ex-boyfriend's head _**"Both of those are not that old, Maybe a couple months"**_ Sam said rubbing his head as the four laughed and quickly stopped once Rachel entered the room and stand in front on Finn's desk _**"We need to talk"**_ Finn looks at Sam and Mercedes _**"Um no we dont, I told you we're not together anymore and i dont wanna speak to you anymore"**_ When Mr Schue walked into the classroom Rachel raised her voice **_"How can you do this to me Finny"_**Quinn and Mercedes start to giggle as Mr Schue looks at Rachel and points to the door _**"Rachel, This isn't your class, Please leave the room"**_ Rachel dramatically walks out of the room **_"What a drama queen"_** Sam said whispering to Finn as the girls are still laughing.

Since they knew Mercedes was pregnant Quinn, Sam, Kurt and Blaine and Finn kept to her side all the time at school, Even in glee they all sat together which made Rachel jealous in a way _**"Okay there's been a change in Duets, Finn will be singing with Mercedes and Puck with Rachel"**_ This made Rachel angry _**"Why Mr Schue, Me and Finn always sang together"**_ Mr Schue starting to get irritated by Rachel's outburt_** "How about you let someone else sing with Finn for once"**_ Santana said out loud_** "And stop being such a selfish bitch"**_ everyone in the room agreeing with Santana _**"And besides, Mercedes hasn't been getting much singing in a while"**_ Mr Schue as the commotion in the room quieted down "Alright Finn and Mercedes, Here's your song" The band starts to play the first few notes of the song as Finn and Mercedes sing . . .

_I've been wandering around the house all night_  
_Wondering what the hell to do_  
_I'm trying to concentrate but all I can think of is you_  
_Well the phone don't ring cuz my friends they ain't home_  
_I'm tired of being all alone_  
_Got the TV on cuz the radio's playing songs that remind me of you_

_Baby when you're gone, I realize I'm in love_  
_The days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long_  
_Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should_  
_Things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone_

_I've been driving up and down these streets_  
_Trying to find somewhere to go_  
_Ya I'm lookin' for a familiar face but there's no one I know_

_This is torture, this is pain, it feels like I'm gonna go insane_  
_I hope you're coming back real soon cuz I don't know what to do_

_Baby when you're gone (when you're gone), I realize I'm in love_  
_The days go on and on (on and on), and the nights just seem so long_  
_Even food don't taste that good, drink ain't doing what it should_  
_Things just feel so wrong, baby when you're gone_

_Baby when you're gone (when you're gone), I realize I'm in love (so in love)_  
_The days go on and on, and the nights just seem so long_  
_Even food don't taste that good (good), drink ain't doing what it should_  
_Things just feel so wrong (so wrong), baby when you're gone (gone, gone)_  
_Baby when you're gone _  
_Baby when you're gone_

Everyone was cheering the two on except for Rachel who in disgust left the room after seeing the chemistry between the two, Once the song was over everyone gave the two a standing ovation all Mercedes and Finn can do was stare at each it, As the two were walking out of the choir room they notice Rachel with a jealous look on her face by the lockers, Finn got close to Mercedes and held her hand, She couldn't help but smile as they head towards Finn's car, As he open the door for her _**"So, Your ready to find out if we're having a little boy or girl"**_ Mercedes smiled as Finn closed the door **_"I think our parents are more excited"_** The two laugh as they drove to the doctors, All Rachel could do was sulk at the fact that her relationship with Finn was over.

* * *

**The Doctor's Office:**

**"Okay you see that right there?"** Dr Mitsui said pointing to the ultrasound** "There's the baby and if you can look closely" **Twirling her finger around the area where the baby is laying** "Aha! You ready to know what your having?" **Finn and Mercedes look at each other and in unison said** "Yes" **Dr Mitsui looks at the two and smiled** "Congratulations, You're having a healthy baby girl" **Mercedes stared at the Ultrasound as the doctor cleaned Mercedes bump and left the room, Finn looks at Mercedes in a new light** "I'm gonna be a daddy!" **Tears run down Finn's eyes as Mercedes sits up as Finn stares at Mercedes and touches her bump** "I still cant believe how a accident can turn into something beautiful" **Finn said in between his tears, He quickly wipes the tears as the doctor returns** "Just as before, Stay healthy and be careful!" **The two teenagers left the doctors in excitement of the life growing inside Mercedes.

* * *

**Finn's House:**

**"I'm at Finn's, I'll be home in a few hours" **Mercedes said on the phone with her dad, She couldn't be there since she noticed Rachel at her door as She and Finn were driving home from the doctors so Finn decided she would stay over his house for awhile until she was gone, Luckily Quinn and Sam were there to keep the two company along with Kurt and Blaine **_"Oh my god baby gap!"_** Kurt said looking at the latest ultrasound of his niece _**"She looks like Finn"**_ Sam looking over Kurt's head as Burt walks down to the basement "Okay what is it, Boy or Girl?" Finn snatches the ultrasound from Kurt "See for yourself" Finn said as he gave Burt the Ultrasound, All Burt did was smile at the picture _**"She's a looker, I'll show this to your mom"**_ Burt said laughing as he went back upstairs.

As the teens sat in the basement watching Juno, Kurt starts to laugh when the seen with the chair sex came up _**"I hope you guys didn't do it on Burt's chair"**_ Everyone laugh as Finn looked at Kurt _**"No we did it on your's"**_ Mercedes said as Kurt got out of his chair **"You two sickened me, And to make things even, When i was sleeping on your couch I kinda off myself on it a couple times, Dont worry unlike Kurt, I clean myself up"** Everyone threw pillows at Sam as he said that as Carole walked down the stairs "Rachel was over here just now, Dont worry i scared her off" Everyone laugh when Carole said this as went back upstairs "And whats this about Sam masturbating on the couch? as long as you cleaned it off that's okay in my house" Quinn falls of the couch laughing " Wow thanks Finn's mom!" Sam said trying to watch movie.

After the movie Finn and Mercedes went back over to Mercedes to drop her off, As the pulled up they see Mercedes dad walking up to the car _**"Know anything about Rachel coming over?"**_ Her dad said as Finn open his windows _**"She came over my house, But my mom scared her off"**_ Mr Jones laughed **_"She was asking if i knew if you two were dating, Me acting like a i didn't know told her to leave"_** Mercedes got out of the car and smiled at Finn as she went into her house _**"Any news on my grandchild?"**_ Mr Jones said as the door in the house closed _**"It's a girl"**_ Finn said with a smile _**"You know when i found out Mercedes was gonna be a girl, at first i was kinda angry but when she was born all that changed when she was born, she was the most beautiful baby in room, Still is"**_ Mr Jones smiled at Finn as he walked up to the steps of his house_** "You got guts kid"**_Finn smiled as he heard Mr Jones said that as he drove home.

* * *

The Auditorium:

_**"Are you dating Finn?"**_ Rachel as she looked at Mercedes as she entered the auditorium the morning after the ultrasound _**"Why are you asking me this?"**_Mercedes said walked up the stage_** "Oh nothing, It's kind of a coincidence that Finn dumps me on the first day of school and your with him non stop ever since"**_Finn, Quinn, Blaine and Sam walk into the room as Rachel goes on with her rant _**"And somehow between those three and Kurt"**_ Pointing at Quinn, Blaine and Sam _**"They know something"**_ Rachel walking closer to Mercedes**_ "Shut up Rachel"_** Quinn said walking over to Mercedes _**"No, I'm not, Not until i found out whats going on"**_.

Mr Schue and Sue walk into the auditorium to see the confrontation going on, Rachel looks at the two who walked in then back at Mercedes _**"YOUR HAVING HIS BABY AREN'T YOU? Answer me, Are you having his baby?"**_ She repeats this a few more times until she pushes Mercedes off the stage, Finn and Sam run over to Mercedes as Quinn calls the Ambulance, All Mr Schue and Sue can do is stare in anger at Rachel _**"You had to go to far Rachel, Way too far"**_ Blaine said sadly as the ambulance put Mercedes on a stretcher.

* * *

The Hospital:

They wouldn't allowed Finn in the ER with Mercedes so after walking back and forth in the waiting room he went into the chapel, As he sat in the front pew all he could do was talk to the Jesus figure on the cross _**"I haven't spoke to you in a long time, I'm in need of help, My child is in danger and so is the mother, She doesn't know it but i love her, This beautiful girl, she's not ready for you"**_ Finn stop praying to see Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Sam and Mr Jones behind him _**"Go on, He's listening"**_Mr Jones putting his hand on Finn's shoulder Finn smiled at Mr Jones as he return to his praying _**"I need Mercedes and our daughter to be okay that's all i need right now"**_ Everyone turned once a doctor entered the chapel _**"Finn Hudson?"**_ The doctor said as he walked up to Finn _**"There okay, You can go see her"**_ Finn starts to cry as he heard the happy news "Thank you!" Finn said looking up the ceiling as he ran to Mercedes room.

Finn walks into the Room where Mercedes is recovering in, He sits in the chair next to Mercedes who is sleeping, As Finn watch the monitor of the baby's heartbeat and smiles, As he quietly scoots his chair net to Mercedes bed and starts talking to the baby inside the womb _**"Your a fighter, I though was gonna loose you and your mommy"**_ Finn feels the baby kicking and smiles _**"Guess you can understand me, Everyday i'm learning about you and your learning about us and this crazy place we live in"**_ Finn looks at Mercedes who just opened her eyes _**"Hey sleeping beauty"**_ Finn smiling at Mercedes as she sits up _**"How long you been here?"**_ Finn looking at his watch _**"Five minutes pretty much ran up here once the doc said you were in the clear".**_

Mercedes laughed at Finn who just smiled _**"I was worried i was gonna loose you both"**_ Finn looking at Mercedes and touching the bump _**"Why?"**_ Mercedes staring at Finn _**"Because, I Finn Hudson love the living heavens out of you and this baby"**_ Finn gets up from his chair and kisses Mercedes _**"Um can you guys stop kissing for a minute"**_ Kurt said when Finn and Mercedes turn to see there friends and there parents _**"So any updates?"**_Carole said as the same doctor from the chapel walked in _**"Like i said before, Mercedes and the baby is okay, At least take the rest of the week to rest and you'll be okay"**_ The doctor said giving Mercedes parents her papers _**"You'll be alright to go home but right now we'll keep you for a another hour or so"**_ The doctor said as he left the room, Finn held Mercedes hand **_"I guess the secrets out, No thanks to Rachel"_** Burt said as he walks up to Mercedes bed _**"Dont worry Mr Hummel, She'll get hers tomorrow"**_ Blaine said sitting on the bed next to Mercedes.

* * *

Rachel sure had guts going to school after pushing Mercedes off the stage, As she walked into the choir room that morning she saw Mr Schue along with Blaine, Quinn, Kurt, Sam, Principal Figgins and Sue with angry looks _**"You really thought we would forget what happen yesterday, But we didnt"**_ Mr Schue said in anger _**"Rachel, You almost killed Mercedes and her baby"**_ Quinn with her arms crossed _**"If Mercedes and the baby were dead, You been arrested, And you know what? I rather see you in prison right now"**_ Kurt said as Mr Figgins walks up to Rachel _**"Your parents are picking you up, You are to go live with your mom in New York"**_ Mr Schue walks over to Figgins _**"And As of right now, You have no contact with Finn or Mercedes or else"**_Mr Schue giving Rachel a restraining order _**"And if you break these rules, Your going to jail"**_ Figgins said as Rachel read the order _**"Now please go, Your dads are in the office"**_ Figgins said as Rachel followed him out of the room _**"Thank you baby Jesus" **_ Sue said as soon as Rachel was out of the room.


End file.
